The Bedtime Story
by whitelightner78
Summary: Der 12jährige Wyatt liest seinem 10jährigen Bruder Chris eine Gute Nachtgeschichte vor, mit der seine Eltern vermutlich nicht einverstanden wären.
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer:** Charmed und seine Figuren gehören nicht mir. Die Geschichte "Das Horror Kino" gehört mir, da ich sie im Jahr 1993 selbst geschrieben habe.

Viel Spass beim Lesen und sagt mir mal, wie ihr die Idee so findet.

Grüsse  
Whitelightner 78

**Bedtime**** Story – Nr.1**

**Teil 1**

„He, Chris. Du bist ja noch wach." „Ja, Wyatt. Ich warte auf Mum", sie wollte mir eine Geschichte erzählen." „Eine Geschichte? So was mit Märchen und so? Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, Brüderchen. Du bist 10 Jahre alt und keine vier mehr." „Ich finde es aber schön etwas vor dem Einschlafen zu hören." „Wie wäre es da mal mit einer etwas anderen Art von Geschichte." „Was genau meinst du genau, Wyatt?" „Mein Freund Steven hat ein Buch von seinem großen Bruder geschenkt bekommen und es mir geliehen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir was daraus vorgelesen? Ich habe es auch noch nicht gelesen, aber es soll gut sein. Es handelt sich um ein Buch mit Horrorgeschichten." „Und so was willst du vor dem Einschlafen lesen?" „Warum nicht? Sei doch nicht so ein Weichei. Bei den ganzen Dämonen, die hier jeden Tag reinschneien, dürfte das ja wohl kein Problem für uns sein." „Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Dann legt mal los, Wyatt." „In Ordnung, Chris. Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du Mum, Dad und den Anderen nichts sagst. Ich habe keine Lust Ärger zu bekommen." „Abgemacht", sagte Chris und grinste seinen großen Bruder an. Der setzte sich neben seinem kleinen Bruder auf das Bett und begann zu lesen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Das Horror Kino, Kapitel 1 - Es ist alles möglich ….

_Eine junge Frau, die auf der Suche nach einem großen Haus, mit Geschäftsräumen war, fuhr eines Tages durch ein Dorf. Dort sah sie ein Kino und hielt an, um zu sehen, was im Moment so läuft. Sie war verblüfft, als sie sah, dass die letzten Filme 1983 gezeigt worden waren. Dem Plakat nach sollte die nächste Vorstellung am 21.05.1983 sein und die Filme, die aufgeführt worden waren, waren den Plakaten nach: "Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes" und "Star Wars - Die Rückkehr der Jediritter". Sie stieg wieder in ihr Auto ein und fuhr zu einem Markler. Sie fragte ihn, ob er ein freies Haus, zum Kaufen, wüsste. Dieser antwortete ihr, dass in diesem Ort kein Haus frei Haus sei. Sie fragte, was mit dem Kino sei, ob es jemanden gehören würde. "Nein", antwortete er." Die Besitzerin ist gestorben. Wenn sie wollen, können sie es kaufen." "Was soll es kosten?" "§5.000.." "Was, so wenig? Dann kaufe ich es auf der Stelle." "Unterschreiben sie hier." " Danke und auf Wiedersehen." "Halt ihr, Schlüssel" "Stimmt, den brauche ich ja noch."_

_"He, Mädchen, hast du eben bei diesem Markler ein Haus gekauft? Wenn ja, welches, in diesem Ort ist kein Haus frei, außer dieses verfluchte Kino." "Ich habe dieses, wie sie es nennen, verflucht Kino gekauft, aber können sie mir vielleicht verraten, warum sie es verfluchtes Kino nennen." "Hat der Markler' ihnen nicht die Geschichte vom dem Mörder und denn vielen Leuten erzählt, die in diesem Kino am 20.05.1983 starben?" "Deswegen sind auch die Filmplakate nie ausgewechselt worden, nicht war?" "Genau, Miss." "Ich heiße Laura Andrea Peterson. Aber nennen sie mich ruhig Laura. Und wer sind sie?" "Ich heiße Luke Hanson. Ich war auch in dem Kino, als das große Unglück geschah. Soll ich es dir erzählen, Laura?" "Ja, bitte, mach das."_

_"Also. Es war ein Tag, wie jeder andere. Ich ging mit ein paar Freunden vom mir ins Kino, da war es voll, wie meistens, doch niemand ahnte, das in der Nähe ein Mörder sein Unwesen trieb, der vor kurzem aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen war. Ich ging in den Film, "Die Rückkehr der Jediritter", und das war mein Glück. Denn aus diesem Film konnten alle, bis auf ein Mädchen namens Marie Lau Anderson, fliehen. Im anderen Kino dagegen kamen ein Viertel der Leute bei der wahnsinnigen Schießerei des Mörders ums Leben. Einige Namen kann ich dir noch nennen, aber alle weiß ich jetzt nicht mehr." "Woher kennst du denn die Namen, der Toten?" "Aus der Zeitung. Die Opfer waren:_

_+ Jack Blackpool,  
+ Leslie Blake  
+ Jason Sunschein  
+, DanieI O'Connor,  
+ Eddie Bluebeerei und viele andere.  
_

_Ich erzähle ihnen am besten auch mal, wie es zu so vielen Toten kam. Wir waren gerade mitten im Film, als wir einen Schuss hörten. Wir dachten erst es wäre im Film, doch dann hörten wir wieder einen Schuss und einen lauten Schrei. Alle Zuschauer in meinem Kinosaal bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Dann hörten wir wieder Schüsse und Schreie, diesmal aus dem Nachbarkino. Wieder ein Schuss, und diesmal war auf der Leinwand ein riesiger Blutfleck. Jetzt liefen einige Leute zur Tür und öffneten sie. Alle liefen zur Tür hinaus, bis auf ein kleines Mädchen, sie wurde brutal zusammen geschossen. Sie war auf der Stelle tot. Wir verschossen in aller Eile die Türen und sahen, dass sich auch einige Leute aus dem anderen Kino retten konnten und diese ebenfalls die Türen verschlossen hatten. Einige waren verletzt, aber keiner schwer. Jemand lief zum Telefon, das in der Nähe war, und rief die Polizei. Diese kam auch sehr schnell und war geschockt, als sie sahen, was geschehen war. __Sie umstellten gleich das Gebäude und brachten die Leute in einiger Entfernung in Sicherheit. Dann stürmten 6 Leute das Gebäude. Eine ganze Weile geschah nichts, dann hörte man einen Polizisten den Mörder auffordern, er sollte aufgeben und sich einen Polizisten stellen. Wieder eine Weile nichts und dann die Antwort, des Mörders. "Nie werde ich das tun." "Aber warum haben sie die wehrlosen Leute getötet? Die meisten waren ja noch Kinder." "Weil ich es einfach musste." "Ich habe für sie kein Verständnis", hörte man den Polizisten sagen. Wir alle haben kein Verständnis für sie. Hören sie bitte mit der Schießerei auf oder wir werden auch schießen." "Warum die Polizei nicht schon früher geschossen hatte, verstehe ich heute immer noch nicht, er hatte doch schon genug Leute sinnlos getötet." "Auf jeden Fall! gab der Mörder nicht auf, ganz im Gegenteil, er eröffnete das Feuer auf den Polizisten, mit dem er kurz davor noch geredet hatte und verletzte ihn schwer. Da die Polizei nicht genau wusste wo der Mörder war, schossen sie wie wild darauf los. Dann ein kurzer Schrei und ein Knall und der Mörder fielen ihnen direkt in die Arme. Er war tot. Und die Polizei war glücklich darüber. Die Toten wurden identifiziert und begraben. Der Mörder wurde verbrannt und die Asche ins Meer geschüttet. Unter den Toten war auch die Besitzerin des Kinos, die Frau an der Kasse, die Frau, die die Karten abreißt, der Filmvorführer und die Kiosk Dame. Nach diesem Unglück traute sich keiner mehr ins Kino hinein, nicht einmal um aufzuräumen oder die Filme zu holen. Alles in diesem Kino ist noch genauso, wie nach dem Unglück. Viele Löcher in den Sitzen und Wänden und am schlimmsten, das ganze Blut überall." "Woher wissen sie das, mit dem Blut?" "Ich war auch dabei als die Toten aus dem Kino geholt worden waren. Ich verließ es als letzter und schloss ab. Ich schwor mir, niemanden mehr aufzuschließen. Denn ich und viele andere glaubten, die Geister der Toten und des Mörders würden dort herum schleichen und nur schlechtes und Tot bringen" "Mag ja alles stimmen, Luke, aber ich betrete trotzdem das Haus und vielleicht mache ich ja sogar wieder ein Kino daraus." "Aber keiner wird kommen, alle glauben an die Geister und das Unglück, das den Besuchern passieren wird." "Wenn die Leute merken, das das mit dem Geistern und den bösen Dingen die passieren werden, nicht wahr ist. werden sie auch bald alle wieder kommen." "Du verstehst nicht, du darfst niemals das Kino wieder eröffnen Wenn du es tust, geschieht ein großes Unglück." "Ich werde es einfach versuchen. Bis bald Luke und viel Glück" __"Ja, __bis bald, Laura Das Glück wirst du viel mehr brauchen, als ich. Auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, das gibt wieder eine große Katastrophe."_

_"Pete, was fällt dir ein, der Frau, das alte Kino zu verkaufen. Du weißt genau, dass du das nicht sollst. Die Frau hat vor das Kino wieder zu eröffnen und du weißt was das wahrscheinlich heißt." "Aber Luke, das sie ein Kino eröffnen wollte, wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte sie wollte das Haus, zu drinnen zu wohnen. Tut mir wirklich leid." "Jetzt ist es wohl nicht mehr zu ändern. Wir müssen versuchen, sie von der Eröffnung abzuhalten. Sie darf das Haus eigentlich gar nicht bewohnen. Wir hätten das Gebäude schon vor einigen Jahren abreißen lassen sollen." "Aber was machen wir, wenn wir nur zu abergläubig waren und das Kino gar nicht verflucht ist." "Das weiß ich auch nicht. denn darüber habe ich nie nachgedacht." __"Weißt du, wo Laura wohnt, bevor sie in das Gebäude einzieht?" "Ich glaube, im Park Hotel in der Kennedy Street." "Gut, dann besuche ich sie und versuche, sie von der Idee abzubringen." "Ja, tue das Luke." " Bis bald, Pete." "In welchem Zimmer wohnt Laura Andrea Peterson?" "Zimmernummer 274." "Danke." "He, Laura mach auf, ich bin es Luke." "Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Einen Moment bitte. So kommen sie rein. Was wollen sie eigentlich hier. Wollen sie mich immer noch von meiner Idee mit dem Kino abbringen." "Ja, das hatte ich vor." "Das wird ihnen nicht gelingen. Ich gehe nämlich jetzt dorthin, um zu sehen, wie schlimm es dort wirklich aussieht und um zu sehen, was erneuert und was gereinigt und repariert werden kann. Wollen sie mitkommen, Luke, dann beweise ich, das an ihrer Geschichte, mit den Geistern, nichts dran ist." "Aber wenn jetzt gerade nichts passiert, heißt das nicht, dass sich das später nicht noch ändern könnte. Ok, sie haben mich überredet."_

_"So __jetzt gehen wir hinein. Haben sie ihre Taschenlampe und die Ersatzbatterien?" "Ja, habe ich. Haben sie eine Ahnung ob das Licht hier noch geht?" "Ich glaube kaum, da seit 9 Jahren kein Strom mehr gebraucht und bezahlt wurde." "Dann werden wir halt alles mit unseren Taschenlampen erkunden müssen und morgen teile ich der Stromgesellschaft mit, dass hier wieder Strom gebraucht wird, wie früher. In welchem Kino befinden wir uns hier eigentlich, in dem Kino wo "Indiana Jones" lief oder in dem anderen." "Ich glaube, in dem wo "Star Wars" lief aber wir leuchten mal die Gänge ab, wenn wir in dem Kino sind, wo__ich vermute, dann müsste in der Nähe der Tür ein Blutfleck sein. Dort wurde nämlich das kleine Mädchen erschossen." "Stimmt, hier ist ein Blutfleck Da auf der Leinwand ist auch einer, ist er nicht von dem Filmvorführer, wie du erzählt hast?" "Ja, so ist es." "He, Luke, ich glaube wir gehen wieder und kommen morgen wieder, wenn wir Strom haben." "Nichts dagegen, Laura. " "Meinen sie immer noch, dass sie alles so machen können, dass das wieder ein tolles und brauchbares Kino wird?" "Ich glaube, dass das kein Problem sein dürfte. Es wird zwar viel Arbeit, Zeit und Geld kosten aber ich glaube, das ich es schaffen werde. Willst du mir helfen oder müssen ich und ein paar andere Arbeiter alles allein machen?" "Du weißt, wie ich denke, aber ich werde dir helfen. Du musst mir versprechen, wenn das kleinste eigentümliche oder sogar ein Mord in diesem Kino passiert, wirst du es dicht machen und wir dürfen das Gebäude abreißen. Du bekommst auch den Kaufpreis und das ganze Geld was du hineingesteckt hast, wieder. Also heb die Rechnungen und Quittungen auf. Versprichst du es mir?" "Ja, wenn irgendwann mal so etwas passiert, schließe ich es und ihr könnt es abreißen." "Ich werde allen in Dorf die Nachricht erzählen und dann werden sie vielleicht auch alle mai kommen. Mal sehen, vielleicht helfen auch ein paar bei der Instandsetzung des Gebäudes und der Einrichtung." "Danke Luke, du bist wirklich ein guter Freund."_

_"So, ich habe allen die Nachricht erzählt und nach genauem erklären, habe ich auch noch einige Leute gefunden, die uns helfen wollen." "Ich habe auch eine gute Nachricht. Ich habe die Stromgesellschaft heute angerufen und sie haben gesagt, dass wir heute um 14.00 Uhr wieder Strom hätten." "Gut, da wir jetzt schon 15.00 Uhr haben, können wir ja mit der Arbeit anfangen," meinte Laura und betrat das Kino und knipste das Licht an "Meinst du nicht auch Luke, das bei Licht alles etwas anders aussieht als vorher." "Es sieht zwar schlimm aus aber mit etwas Reinigungsmittel und Wasser dürfte alles schnell zu ändern sein. Also fangen wir an mit den Sitzen." "Aber in welchem Kino fangen wir denn an." "Du gehst in das Kino wo "Star Wars" lief und ich nehme mir das andere, schlimmere Kino vor", "Macht es dir eigentlich nichts aus, das Blut anderer Leute zu entfernen?" "Doch es macht mir schon was aus. Aber das ist der Preis, um dieses Kino wieder zu eröffnen. Und für die Reinigungsarbeiten Leute zu holen, das wird dann zu teuer, also machen wir das. Wann kommen denn die Leute, die uns helfen wollten, Luke?" "Sie haben gesagt, sie kämen übermorgen." Einige Zeit und einen großen Reinigungsabschnitt weiter waren Luke und Laura dann geschafft. "Jetzt haben wir schon Stunden hier gearbeitet und alles sieht auch schon viel besser aus." „Das stimmt. Es reicht auch für heute lass uns Schluss machen und nach Hause gehen." Das taten die Beiden dann auch._


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
Hi alle zusammen!  
Hier nun das nächste Kapitel für euch.

Viel Spass beim lesen und ein schönes Wochenende.

Gruß  
Whitelightner78

**Kapitel 2**

Wyatt hatte gerade das erste Kapitel beendet, als sie das Klappern von Stiefeln hörten. Die Beiden erkannten das Geräusch sofort. Es war ihre Mum. Sie war gekommen um ihr Versprechen einzuhalten und Chris seine gute Nachtgeschichte vorzulesen. Den beiden Jungs war klar, dass ihre Mum ihnen bestimmt Hausarrest verpassen würde, wenn sie sie mit diesem Buch erwischen würde. So versteckte Wyatt das Buch unter Chris´ Bettdecke und beamte eines seiner Märchenbücher aus dem Regal. Er hatte es gerade auf Seite 10 aufgeschlagen, wo Kapitel 2 begann, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Einen kleinen Augenblick später öffnete sich dir Tür und Piper Halliwell betrat den Raum. „Hi, Chris, sorry dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich musste noch dringend ein Elixier vorbereiten." „Kein Problem, Mum. Wyatt hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet und eine Geschichte vorgelesen." „Das ist ja lieb von dir Wyatt." „Gerne, Mum", sagte er und lächelte seine Mum mit dem süßesten Lächeln an, das er zustande brachte. „Soll ich jetzt weitermachen?" fragte sie ihre beiden Jungs. „Ich lesen gerne weiter, dann kannst du mal eine kleine Pause gönnen", meinte Wyatt. „Ich bin damit einverstanden", erwiderte Chris. „Du bist uns doch nicht böse, Mum?" sagten die beiden. „Nein, natürlich nicht, meine Engelchen", sagte Piper. „Dann lese ich dir halt morgen wieder etwas vor, Chris. Und dir auch Wyatt?" „In Ordnung", erklärte Chris. Wyatt sah Piper entsetzt an. „Mum, ich bin doch kein Baby mehr. Ich kann mir lebst waa vorlesen." „Ok. Dann liest du die Geschichte nur um deinem kleinen Bruder eine Freude zu machen", meinte Piper und grinste Wyatt. Er kapierte sofort, was seine Mum sagen wollte und lief rot an. Am liebsten wäre er gleich im Erdboden versunken. „Wie konnte seine Mum auch nur so was fragen", dachte er sich. „Ich werde dann mal schlafen gehen. Macht auch nicht mehr so lange, ihr beiden. Nur noch dieses Kapitel und dann wird geschlafen und zwar jeder in seinem eigenen Zimmer." „In Ordnung, Mum", kam es gleichzeitig aus den Mündern der Jungs. „Und damit ihr euch daran haltet schicke ich eueren Dad vorbei." „Schlaft gut ihr Beiden", sagte Piper und drücke jedem ihrer beiden Jungs einen dicken Kuss auf die rechte Wange. Chris freute sich darüber, dass ihre Mum sie so lieb hatte, auch Wyatt tat das, doch er würde es nie zugeben, das er sich über den Kuss freute, dafür fühlte er sich zu erwachsen. „Schlaft gut Jungs. Ich habe euch ganz doll liebt, vergesst das nicht", sagte Piper und ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht." „Wir lieben dich auch, Mum und wünschen dir einen schöne Nacht", erwiderten Chris und Wyatt. Dann war Piper Marie Halliwell verschwunden. Als die Schritte leiser wurden und dann das Öffnen und Schließen der Schafzimmertür, ihrer Eltern zu hören war, legte Wyatt das Kindbuch nebenhin und zog das andere Buch hervor. Leise begann er Kapitel 2 zu lesen. Er wollte wenigstens noch dieses Kapitel geschafft haben, bevor ihr Vater kam und sie endgültig zum Schlafen verdonnert wurden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und weiter geht mit der Geschichte ….

„Das Kino sieht toll aus, jetzt wo es ganz fertig ist." „Ja und die Filme habe ich auch schon hier. Rate mal, welche?" „Ich bin nicht so gut im Raten", sag es mir bitte." „Ok, es sind die Filme: "Der Tod steht ihr gut" mit Goldie Hawn und "Kevin - .Allein in New York" Meinst du, den Leuten werden die Filme gefallen." „Warum denn nicht?" „Hast du die Plakate fertig." „Ja, hier sind sie, genau wie du sie wolltest."

Wiedereröffnung der ABC Kinos am 1.1.1993 Zwei Vorstellungen am Tag.

Die Filme: "Kevin - Allein in New York" und "Der Tod steht ihr gut"

Eintritt: Erwachsene: §9; Kinder und Jugendliche: §5.

„Morgen werden wir sehen, ob auch ein paar Leute kommen", sagte Laura. „Sie werden kommen, verlass dich darauf", erwiderte Luke.

„Einmal Kino 1 bitte" „Das macht §5". „Danke und viel Spaß." "Du hattest Recht Luke, es sind ganz schön viele Leute gekommen. Wenn das so weiter geht, dann habe ich die Kosten für die Reparaturen und Erneuerungen bald wieder raus. Ich bin dir und deinen Freunden, die mir geholfen haben, sehr dankbar. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr morgen einen Film euerer Wahl, kostenlos sehen." „Ich werde die Anderen mal fragen. Wie auch immer sie sich entscheiden, ich werde morgen kommen. Bis dann, Laura." „Bis dann, Luke."

Alle die Laura eingeladen hatte, den Film ihrer Wahl zu sehen, sind am nächsten Tag auch gekommen." „Wir wollen ihnen alle für ihre Einladung danken, Miss Peterson." „Gerne. Ich wollte ihnen hiermit auch noch mal herzlich für ihre Hilfe danken." „Das haben wir doch gerne gemacht." „Sie können mich ruhig Laura nennen." "In Ordnung, Laura, das werden wir tun."

Ein halbes Jahr später ….

„Da bis jetzt nichts geschehen ist und ich das Kino mittlerweile schon ein halbes Jahr offen hab, glaubst du jetzt eigentlich immer noch, das das Kino verflucht ist und die Geister der Toten hier ihr Unwesen treiben, Luke." „Ja, das glaube ich immer noch und ich werde meine

Meinung, diesbezüglich, niemals ändern." „Und was ich dir noch sagen wollte, Laura. Ich liebe dich und ich würde dich gerne heiraten. Bald oder erst in ein paar Monaten, wie es am beste für dich ist. Was sagst du dazu? Willst du meine Frau werden?" Laura war wie vom Blitz getroffen, brauchte aber trotzdem nicht lange darüber nachzudenken. „Ich liebe dich auch Luke. Gerne würde ich deine Frau werden. In ein paar Monaten oder auch sofort, das Datum ist mir gleich, Hauptsache wir kommen zusammen." „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns heute verloben? Ich habe auch schon einen Ring für dich gekauft", wollte Luke wissen „Wie süß. Sicher das würde ich sehr gerne tun." Damit steckt Luke Laura den Ring auch schon auf den Finger und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund

„He, Pete, weißt du schon das Neuste?" „Meinst du deine Verlobung mit Laura Andrea Peterson?" „Ja, woher weißt du das schon?" „Es hat mir jemand erzählt, der deinen Antrag mitbekommen hat." „Oh, in dieser Stadt kann man aber auch kein Geheimnis für sich behalten." „Tja, so ist das halt in einer Kleinstadt. Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen. Sie ist ein nettes und hübsches Mädchen. Die Anderen und ich wünschen euch beiden alles Glück der Welt." „ Tausend Dank. Ich werde es Laura erzählen." Habt ihr euch eigentlich schon überlegt wann ihr heiraten wollt?" "Noch nicht so genau, aber ich schätze so im Juni oder Juli. Dann ist es warm und man kann wunderbar draußen feiern. Wenn es so weit ist werden wir euch die Einladungen schicken." Mit diesen Worten trennten sich die Beiden. Luke machte sich auf zu einer Laura und Pete ging seinen Geschäften nach.


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel1

**Hi ihr lieben Fans!  
**Sorry das ich hier so lange nicht weitergeschrieben haben, aber ich mußte erst mal alle Ideen für die anderen FF´s aufs Papier, bzw. ins Word - Dokument bringen. 

Viele Spaß, beim neuen Kapitel.

Bis bald  
Whitelightner78

**Kapitel 3**

„Das war ja nicht so aufregend", sagte Chris und sah Wyatt an. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte Recht, das war ein kurzes und nicht gerade so aufregendes Kapitel gewesen. „Das wird noch besser, Chris", erklärte Wyatt. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass es Kapitel 4 wieder richtig zur Sache geht." Da ihr Vater bisher noch nicht gekommen war und das nächste Kapitel nicht sehr lange war, beschloss Wyatt es auch noch zu lesen. Er hörte sich um, es war nichts von Dad oder irgendjemanden zu hören also lass er weiter. Jedoch hatten er und Chris immer ein Ohr auf die Geräusche auf dem Gang, damit sie wenn nötig, das Buch wieder ganz schnell verschwinden lassen konnten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und weiter geht es ….  
„Ich fand, ich ward ein Traumpaar." „Danke, Pete." „Obwohl ich fand, das Laura in ihrem weißen Kleid noch um einiges besser aussah, als du Luke" „Tausend Dank, für das Kompliment, Pete." „Gern geschehen, Mrs. Hanson." „Du weißt doch, dass du mich Laura nennen sollst." „Das tue ich normal auch, aber ich wollte dich etwas ärgern." „Das tue ich normal auch, aber ich wollte dich etwas ärgern." „Das ist dir auch etwas gelungen." "Konntet ihr alle Hochzeitsgeschenke gebrauchen?" „Ja, die waren alle super und keines war doppelt. Jeder Schenker hatte eine andere Idee. Das fand ich klasse." "Mein Hochzeitsgeschenk bekommt ihr jetzt erst, aber es wird euch bestimmt auch gut gefallen. Da euere Hochzeitsreise ins Wasser fiel, weil die Feier so viel gekostet hat und das Kino auch immer noch nicht ganz Schulden frei ist, dachte ich mir, schenke ich euch eine zweiwöchige Reise nach Florida. Die Reise findet vom 12. bis 26. August statt." „Echt? Das ist ja eine geniale Idee", sagte Laura. Allerdings haben wir niemanden der sich in dieser Zeit um das Kino kümmert." "Das mache ich und mit ein paar Freunden. Also, was denkt ihr?" ''Was sollen wir da noch groß sagen? Vielen tausend Dank. Natürlich nehmen wir nehmen das Geschenk an. Nach Florida wollte ich schon immer einmal", meinte Laura. „Ich auch", warf Luke ein. Kurze Zeit später flogen sie auch schon los. Es war ein wirklich toller Urlaub in dem sich die Beiden so richtig gut erholen konnten. Wie dringend sie diese Erholung wirklich brauchen würden, um mit den zukünftigen Ereignissen umgehen zu können, ahnte damals noch keiner der Zwei.

Einige Zeit später…

„Wie hat euch der Urlaub gefallen, ihr Zwei?" „Er war traumhaft. Ich wollte gar nicht mehr weg, so gut war er." „Wie lief es mit dem Kino?" wollte Luke wissen „Keine Probleme." „Super, das hört man gerne." „Luke sieh nur", rief Laura und winkte ihren Mann bei. Nach den Abrechnungen vom Mr. Walterson haben wir jetzt genug verdient um all unsere Schulden zu bezahlen. Wenn es so weiter geht, können wir einen durchschnittlichen Gewinn von $10.000 im Monat machen." „Das ist toll", rief Luke „Ja, sieht echt so aus, als ob wir es geschafft hätten", sagte Laura

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Beiden hatten gerade das Kapitel beendet, als sie Schritte auf dem Gang vernahmen. Es war unverkennbar ihr Vater, Leo. Wyatt beamte das Buch in seinen Rucksack. Er würde es morgen mit in die Schule nehmen. Am Nachmittag würde er sich, zusammen mit Chris, in den Golden Gate Park setzten und sich mit dem nächsten Kapitel beschäftigen. Es klopfte leise an der Tür. „Herein", erwiderten die Jungs wie aus einem Mund. Leo betrat den Raum. „He ihr Zwei. Es ist spät. Eure Mum hat mich geschickt und dafür zu sorgen, dass jeder von euch in seinem Bett verschwindet. Morgen, um sechs Uhr, ist die Nacht zu Ende." „Bin schon in meinem Bett", sagte Chris und grinste seinen Dad an. „Das sehe ich, Junior. Dann schlaf mal gut. Ich habe dich lieb, vergesse das nicht." „Das weiß ich, Dad", erwiderte der kleine Chris. „Ich liebe dich auch." Leo nahm ihn kurz, aber herzlich in die Arme. Dann löschte er das Licht und verließ, zusammen mit Wyatt, das Schlafzimmer seines jüngsten Sohnes. Nachdem er auch seinem ältesten Sohn eine gute Nacht gewünscht und gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, ging er zurück in das Schlafzimmer das er mit seiner Frau Piper teilte.


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel1

**Hi ihr lieben Fans!  
**Sorry das ich hier so lange nicht weitergeschrieben haben, aber ich mußte erst mal alle Ideen für die anderen FF´s aufs Papier, bzw. ins Word - Dokument bringen. 

Viele Spaß, beim neuen Kapitel.

Bis bald  
Whitelightner78

**Kapitel 3**

„Das war ja nicht so aufregend", sagte Chris und sah Wyatt an. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte Recht, das war ein kurzes und nicht gerade so aufregendes Kapitel gewesen. „Das wird noch besser, Chris", erklärte Wyatt. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass es Kapitel 4 wieder richtig zur Sache geht." Da ihr Vater bisher noch nicht gekommen war und das nächste Kapitel nicht sehr lange war, beschloss Wyatt es auch noch zu lesen. Er hörte sich um, es war nichts von Dad oder irgendjemanden zu hören also lass er weiter. Jedoch hatten er und Chris immer ein Ohr auf die Geräusche auf dem Gang, damit sie wenn nötig, das Buch wieder ganz schnell verschwinden lassen konnten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und weiter geht es ….  
„Ich fand, ich ward ein Traumpaar." „Danke, Pete." „Obwohl ich fand, das Laura in ihrem weißen Kleid noch um einiges besser aussah, als du Luke" „Tausend Dank, für das Kompliment, Pete." „Gern geschehen, Mrs. Hanson." „Du weißt doch, dass du mich Laura nennen sollst." „Das tue ich normal auch, aber ich wollte dich etwas ärgern." „Das tue ich normal auch, aber ich wollte dich etwas ärgern." „Das ist dir auch etwas gelungen." "Konntet ihr alle Hochzeitsgeschenke gebrauchen?" „Ja, die waren alle super und keines war doppelt. Jeder Schenker hatte eine andere Idee. Das fand ich klasse." "Mein Hochzeitsgeschenk bekommt ihr jetzt erst, aber es wird euch bestimmt auch gut gefallen. Da euere Hochzeitsreise ins Wasser fiel, weil die Feier so viel gekostet hat und das Kino auch immer noch nicht ganz Schulden frei ist, dachte ich mir, schenke ich euch eine zweiwöchige Reise nach Florida. Die Reise findet vom 12. bis 26. August statt." „Echt? Das ist ja eine geniale Idee", sagte Laura. Allerdings haben wir niemanden der sich in dieser Zeit um das Kino kümmert." "Das mache ich und mit ein paar Freunden. Also, was denkt ihr?" ''Was sollen wir da noch groß sagen? Vielen tausend Dank. Natürlich nehmen wir nehmen das Geschenk an. Nach Florida wollte ich schon immer einmal", meinte Laura. „Ich auch", warf Luke ein. Kurze Zeit später flogen sie auch schon los. Es war ein wirklich toller Urlaub in dem sich die Beiden so richtig gut erholen konnten. Wie dringend sie diese Erholung wirklich brauchen würden, um mit den zukünftigen Ereignissen umgehen zu können, ahnte damals noch keiner der Zwei.

Einige Zeit später…

„Wie hat euch der Urlaub gefallen, ihr Zwei?" „Er war traumhaft. Ich wollte gar nicht mehr weg, so gut war er." „Wie lief es mit dem Kino?" wollte Luke wissen „Keine Probleme." „Super, das hört man gerne." „Luke sieh nur", rief Laura und winkte ihren Mann bei. Nach den Abrechnungen vom Mr. Walterson haben wir jetzt genug verdient um all unsere Schulden zu bezahlen. Wenn es so weiter geht, können wir einen durchschnittlichen Gewinn von $10.000 im Monat machen." „Das ist toll", rief Luke „Ja, sieht echt so aus, als ob wir es geschafft hätten", sagte Laura

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Beiden hatten gerade das Kapitel beendet, als sie Schritte auf dem Gang vernahmen. Es war unverkennbar ihr Vater, Leo. Wyatt beamte das Buch in seinen Rucksack. Er würde es morgen mit in die Schule nehmen. Am Nachmittag würde er sich, zusammen mit Chris, in den Golden Gate Park setzten und sich mit dem nächsten Kapitel beschäftigen. Es klopfte leise an der Tür. „Herein", erwiderten die Jungs wie aus einem Mund. Leo betrat den Raum. „He ihr Zwei. Es ist spät. Eure Mum hat mich geschickt und dafür zu sorgen, dass jeder von euch in seinem Bett verschwindet. Morgen, um sechs Uhr, ist die Nacht zu Ende." „Bin schon in meinem Bett", sagte Chris und grinste seinen Dad an. „Das sehe ich, Junior. Dann schlaf mal gut. Ich habe dich lieb, vergesse das nicht." „Das weiß ich, Dad", erwiderte der kleine Chris. „Ich liebe dich auch." Leo nahm ihn kurz, aber herzlich in die Arme. Dann löschte er das Licht und verließ, zusammen mit Wyatt, das Schlafzimmer seines jüngsten Sohnes. Nachdem er auch seinem ältesten Sohn eine gute Nacht gewünscht und gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, ging er zurück in das Schlafzimmer das er mit seiner Frau Piper teilte.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

Hallo Ihr lieben Charmed - Fans!

Nach langer Zeit endlich das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte für euch. Ein paar kleine Überarbeitungen habe ich ebenfalls an den einzelnen Kapiteln vorgenommen. Wäre schön, mal ein paar Meinungen über die Story von euch zu bekommen.

Viel Spass beim Lesen und noch einen schönen Feiertag.

Viele Grüße

Whitelightner78

**Kapitel 5**

Irgendwann war es dann mal wieder Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, was sowohl Chris als auch Wyatt taten. Chris wollte allerdings noch nicht schlafen, also bat er Wyatt ihm das letzte Kapitel der Geschichte vorzulesen. Wyatt war zwar auch interessiert wie es ausgehen würde, allerdings auch geschafft von den Tagesgeschehnissen und wollte nur noch schlafen. Nach einen kurzem Augenblick des Zögerns zog er das Buch unter dem Kissen hervor und gab es seinem Bruder. „Hier Chris, kannst es ja schon mal weiter lesen. Allerdings nur unter zwei Voraussetzungen. Erstens suchst du dir einen anderen Raum zum lesen. Ich will nämlich schlafen und das kann ich nicht wenn du das Licht an hast und zweitens verrätst du mir nicht wie es ausgegangen ist." „Das geht in Ordnung Wyatt", erwiderte Chris. „Dann viel Spaß damit", sagte Wyatt und reichte seinem Bruder das Buch. Wyatt legte sich um sich um knipste sein Licht aus. Chris knipste seine Nachtischlampe aus und verließ mit dem Buch unter dem Arm, das Zimmer das er sich mit Wyatt teilte. Er orbte auf den Dachboden. Da der Rest der Familie schon schlief war er allein dort. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf sein Lieblingsbuch. Es war das Buch der Schatten und es thronte, wie es auch sein sollte auf dem dafür vorgesehen Podest. Dann erblickte er ein weiteres Familienerbstück. Die alte Couch, die schon seit Jahrzehnten auf den Dachboden den Halliwell – Hauses stand. Er setzte sich drauf nieder und begann zu lesen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 5

Ein paar Tage später…

„Sieh mal, ein Rummelplatz. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir da mal hingehen? Ich würde gerne mit der Achterbahn fahren?" fragte Laura. „Wenn du willst. Im Moment gibt es je nichts zu tun." erwiderte Luke.

Einen Augenblick später sind die Beiden auch schon auf dem Rummelplatz. „Wie hat dir die Fahrt mit der Achterbahn gefallen, Luke?" „Gut, sehr gut." „Bist du sicher? Deine Gesichtsfarbe spricht eine andere Sprache." „Ok, es war gerade so an der Grenze. Wenn du noch mal eine Runde drehen willst, dann bitte ohne mich." „Keine Angst, Luke, eine Runde reicht mir. Jetzt würde ich gerne mal zu dieser Wahrsagerin da vorne gehen. Mich würde echt mal interessieren ob sie sich wirklich so gut mit der Vergangenheit und Zukunft auskennt, wie allgemein behauptet wir." „Ich bleibe draußen." „Wie du willst, Luke."

Damit drehte sich Laura um und betrat das Zelt der Wahrsagerin. „Guten Tag, ich bin Madame Lüdia und sie wollen sicherlich etwas über ihre Zukunft erfahren?" „Ja, sehr gerne." „Dazu müssen sie mir aber erst ihren Namen und den Geburtstag verraten." „Nun wenn sie diese Daten benötigen, dann gerne. Ich heiße Laura Andrea Hanson, geborene Peterson und habe Geburtstag am 28.09.1972." „Prima und nun geben Sie mir ihre Hand. Ich sehe, das sie ein großes Geschäft eröffnet haben, das sie nach einiger Zeit wieder schließen mussten." Der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau verdüsterte sich als sie weiter sprach. „Es gab Tote. Viele Menschen haben dort ihr Leben gelassen." „Ja leider ist das richtig. Es war ein Kino." Kaum hatte Laura geantwortet, fuhr die alte Frau auch schon weiter fort. „Ich kann sie in diesem Punkt leider nicht positiven Vorhersagen dienen. Ehr im Gegenteil. Auch in diesem Kaufhaus werden, in nicht allzu ferner Zeit, Tote zu beklagen sein. Sie sind auch dort und retten einigen Menschen das Leben." „Können sie vielleicht sehen, warum diese Menschen sterben?" wollte Laura wissen. „Das ist oft nicht so leicht zu erkennen", erwiderte die Wahrsagerin, sah allerdings trotzdem angestrengt in Ihre Kugel. „Ich sehe jede Messer in der Opfern stecken." Dann zuckte die alte Frau zusammen und sprach weiter. „Sie fliegen!" „Was fliegt?" wollte Laura wissen. „Die Messer." „Oh, Gott. Das muss verhindert werden. Mr. Clemes, dem Besitzer des Kaufhauses bescheid sagen. Ich nehme an sie können mir keinen genauen Zeitpunkt nennen, oder?" „Leider, nicht." „Was bekommen sie von mir?" „Normalerweise $5, aber sie sind mir so sympathisch und die Vorhersage so dunkel, das ich kein Geld von ihnen verlangen kann. Gehen sie und versuchen es zu verhindern. Damit haben sie genau getan. „Vielen Dank, Madame Lüdia und bis bald." „Viel Glück, Mrs. Hanson." Laura schüttelt der alten Frau die Hand und verlässt dann das Zelt.

„Na, hast du was Interessantes erfahren, Laura?" „Ja, schön war es aber nicht. Es wird wieder Tote geben und diesmal im Kaufhaus." „Wie bitte, Laura?" „Die Wahrsagerin hat gesagt das herumfliegende Messer einigen Leuten, in der nächsten Zeit, das Leben kosten werden." „Oh, nein. Der Fluch ist nicht abriss des Kinos also nicht gebrochen worden." „Sieht nicht so aus, Luke. Die Geister der Verstorbenen spucken noch immer herum und suchen sich weitere Gefolgsleute. Wir müssen was tun." „Stimmt. Ich werde zu dem Besitzer gehen und ihm die Sachlage erklären." „Laura, ich glaube nicht dass das funktionieren wird. Ehr hält er uns für bescheuert." „Wahrscheinlich, aber wir müssen versuchen. Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen wenn wir etwas hätten tun können und nicht gehandelt haben." Damit war das Gespräch der Beiden beendet und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Besitzer des Kaufhauses. Dieser nahm die Nachricht wie erwartet auf.

„Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass in meinem Kaufhaus Leute durch fliegende Messer getötet werden? Wie kommen sie eigentlich auf diese Idee?" „Eine Wahrsagerin hat sie mir erzählt", verteidigte Laura ihren Standpunkt. "Wie bitte. Sie glauben dem was eine Wahrsagerin sagt?" „Sicher tue ich das, sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier. Sie wissen doch selbst, was damals in unserem Kino passiert ist und das stand an der gleichen Stelle, an der jetzt das Kaufhaus steht." „Wir wollen nicht sagen, dass sie ihr Kaufhaus schließen", brachte sich Luke ins Gespräch ein. Sie und alle anderen Leute die das Gebäude betreten, sollen nur etwas aufpassen. Versprechen sie mir, das sie das tun?" Erst grummelte er etwas doch dann kam ihm leise eine Erwiderung zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ich verspreche es ihnen." Laura und Luke gaben sie damit zu frieden. Nach einer Verabschiedung verließen sie den das Gebäude.

Einen kurzen Augenblick trat ein anderer Mann auf Mr. Clemes zu. „He, Louis. Ich habe alles mit angehört und war entsetzt. Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, was die Zwei da erzählt haben, oder?" „Natürlich nicht. Allerdings musste ich es sprechen, sonst wären sie nie verschwunden. Geister! Die spinnen wohl." Während sich die zwei Männer über die Glaubwürdigkeit von Luke und Laura unterhielten, führten die Beiden ihre eigene Unterhaltung zu diesem Thema. „Luke ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie doof ich mir eben vorkam. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl, das er mir nicht glaubt. Verübeln kann ich es ihm aber auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde ich an seiner Stelle auch so denken. Und du?" „Vermutlich hätte ich auch den ein oder anderen Zweifel."

Einige Wochen später …

„ Ich kann es nicht glauben, das unser Wachmann einfach so erstochen, aber nichts gestohlen wurde. Warum hat der Verbrecher ihn getötet? Er war doch so ein netter Mann, " murmelte Louis Clemes leise vor sich hin. „Hallo Mr. Clemes. Was ist den hier los? Ich habe die Polizei in dieser Richtung fahren sehen." „Etwas ganz schlimmes. Unser Wächter Enrique wurde mit mehreren Messerstichen getötet. Der Täter ist unbekannt geflüchtet und hat auch nichts mitgenommen. Da fällt mir etwas ein. Hat ihre Frau nicht gesagt, das ein Wahrsagerin sie vor ein paar Monaten vor fliegenden Messern gewarnt hat, welche einigen Menschen das Leben kosten würden?" „Das hat sie. Damals hatten wir allerdings das Gefühl, das sie uns nicht besonderst Ernst nehmen würden." „Ich muss gestehen, dass dem so war. Das tut mir jetzt sehr leid. Wir werden heute das Kaufhaus geschlossen lassen. Ein Trupp soll weitere Nachforschungen anstellen."

Einen Tag später auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Kaufhaus…

„Sie hatten Recht, Luke, unser Trupp hat das gleiche Schicksal ereilt, wie unseren Wachmann. Sie alle wurden durch herumfliegende Messer getötet. Frank Newland ist es noch gelungen auf der mitgeführten Kamera ein Video zu drehen bevor es auch ihn erwischt hat." „Nun wissen wir mit Sicherheit, das Vorhersagen nicht nur bloßer Hokus Pokus", sagte Luke. „ Ich hoffe es sind keine Menschen mehr im Gebäude?" „Doch, der Aufräumtrupp. Wir können doch die Toten nicht dort liegen lassen." „Das ist schon richtig, wir sollten aber nicht noch weitere Toten riskieren." „Wo wir gerade davon reden, da kommen sie." Die Beiden gingen auf den Trupp zu um mit ihnen zu sprechen. Nachdem sie die Toten in entsprechenden Leichensäcken verstaut hatten, wendeten sie sich Luke und Mr. Clemes zu. „Sind jetzt alle aus dem Haus?" wollte Mr. Clemes wissen." „Nein, da sind noch zwei Reporter, die untersuchen wollen, wie es zu allem kam", meinte einer der Männer. „Wer hat den Idioten erlaubt, dorthin zu gehen?" „Vermutlich niemand, Reporter haben ihren eigenen Kopf", sagte Laura, die gerade angekommen war. Ich muss die zwei Reporter schnell aus dem Gebäude holen, bevor was passiert." „Warte, Laura, ich komme mit." „Nein, Luke ich gehe allein." „Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Ich will und werde dir helfen." „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", erwiderte Laura mit einen negativen Gefühl im Magen.

Einige Zeit später sah man Laura, wie zwei Reporter aus dem Haus zerrte und auf die wartende Menge zuging. „Glückwunsch, Mrs. Hanson sie haben es allein geschafft die Reporter in Sicherheit zu bringen." „Allein! Wo ist mein Mann? Ist er immer noch nicht zurück?" Alle zuckten mit den Schultern. Ihr Mann offensichtlich nicht da und sie hatte ihn auf ihrem Weg heraus auch nicht getroffen. Sobald sie die Sachlage endgültig aufgenommen hatte drehte sie sich um und wollte wieder in das Gebäude zurück rennen. Allerdings wurde sie um rechten Arm festgehalten. „Nein, das dürfen sie nicht tun, Lady. Chuck geht in das Gebäude und sucht ihren Mann. Wenn er ihn gefunden hat, dann begleitet er ihn raus." Es dauerte nicht lang und Chuck war wieder zurück. Luke trug er auf den Armen. Er war von Blut überströmt und rührte sich nicht mehr. „Luke" Oh, Gott. Sag doch was?" Chuck legte ihr, beruhigend, eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr Mann ist schwer verletzt und bewusstlos. Er kann ihnen keine Antwort geben." Fünf Minuten später waren auch die Polizei, die Gerichtsmedizin und der Krankenwagen eingetroffen. Luke wurde sofort auf eine Trage gelegt und in den Krankenwagen gelegt. Bevor die Türen des Krankenwagens geschlossen wurden bekam Laura noch mit, wie Mr. Clemes seinen Leuten etwas zu rief. „Verschließt sofort die Türen und sorgt dafür dass kein Unbefugter das Gebäude betritt. Verstanden?" „Alles klar, Boss."

Im Krankenhaus…

Dort angekommen wurde Luke sofort in die Notaufnahme gebracht und untersucht. Der behandelnde Arzt machte ihr keine große Hoffnung. „ Es tut mir wirklich leid, Mrs. Hanson, aber ihr Mann ist schwer verletzt und eine Operation wird die einzige Möglichkeit sein. Laura ließ sich nicht lange bitten und unterzeichnete die entsprechenden Papiere. Die Operation dauerte lange und war schwierig. Ob er es überlebt oder nicht wird sich, nach Aussage der Ärzte erst in den nächsten Tagen zeigen. Sie wollten immer an seiner Seite sein, doch da das nicht ging und das Krankenhaus voll belegt war, bat man sie nach Hause zu gehen. Was sie nach großem Zögern auch tat. Die Ärzte versprachen sich sofort bei ihr zu melden, falls sich etwas an seinem Gesundheitszustand ändern würde. Sie nahm sie sich jedoch vor, auch wenn sie nichts an seinem Zustand ändern sollte, am nächsten Tag wieder dazu sein.

Eine Woche später im Haus der Hansons…

„Wie geht es deinem Mann, Laura?" „Schlecht, Pete. Er liegt noch immer im Koma. Ich habe ihn jeden Tag besucht und mit ihm geredet, aber er auf etwas reagiert, das ich ihm erzählt habe. Die Ärzte sagen, das sich bessern könnte. Wann können sie allerdings nicht sagen." „Kann ich ihn auch mal besuchen?" „Meinetwegen gerne, aber es liegt an den Ärzten, das zu genehmigen. Außerdem ist er ja immer noch auf den Intensivstation, da ist es mit Besuchen ja fast unmöglich. Ich werde den Arzt mal fragen und dir dann bescheid geben." „Danke, Laura, das ist lieb von dir. Wir schulden ihm viel." „Was ist mit dem Gebäude passiert?" wollte Laura wissen. „Das wurde bereits abgerissen und das Gelände einlände eingezäunt. Wir hoffen das die Elektrozäune dafür sorgen, das niemand mehr das Gelände betritt." „Das klingt gut", antwortete Laura. Dann klingelte das Telefon in Flur. Laura entschuldigte sich bei Pete und lief in den Flur.

„ Ich wünsche einen guten Tag, Ist dort Mrs. Hanson, die Frau von Luke Hanson?" „Ja, was wünschen sie?" „Hier spricht das Parkside-Krankenhaus. Wir müssen ihnen deine traurige Nachricht mitteilen." Obwohl sie noch nicht zu ende gesprochen hatten, ahnte Laura schon was als nächstes kommen würde und sank auf die Knie. „Mrs. Hanson, sind sie noch da?" „Ja. Bitte sprechen sie." „Mein herzliches Beileid. Ihr Mann ist vor zehn Minuten an einem Blutgerinnsel im Gehirn gestorben ist. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ihnen das sagen zu müssen. Ich muss sie bitten zu uns zu kommen, um alles weitere zu besprechen." „In Ordnung. Ich werde gleich kommen." „Bis später und nochmals mein herzliches Beileid." Laura legte auf und schleppte sich ins Wohnzimmer. „Laura, um Himmelswillen, was ist passiert?" Laura machte keine Anstalten die Frage zu beantworten sondern sagte: „Du wolltest doch wissen, wann du Luke besuchen kannst, Pete? Zu spät, " murmelte sie leise. Luke ist vor ein paar Minuten gestorben." „Nun brach auch der sonst nicht so nah am Wasser gebaute Pete in Tränen aus. Er ging auf Laura zu und nahm sie in die Arme. „Das darf nicht sein", rief er wütend." „Tja, anscheint interessiert es das Schicksal nicht wie gut oder schlecht jemand auch war. Wenn es so weit ist sind wir alle dran", meinte Laura mit einer wimmernden Stimme. „Vergiss nicht, ich und alle anderen euerer Freunde werden immer da sein, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Komm zu uns." „Ok, das werde ich." Laura löste ich aus dem Griff von Pete und ging wieder in den Flur und zog ihre Jacke an. „Kommst du mit mir Pete?" „Aber klar. Ich habe dir versprochen immer für die da zu sein und das werde ich tun." Damit verließen die Beiden die Wohnung und machten sie auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus um Luke einen letzten Besuch abzustatten und alles weitere zu regeln.

Ein paar Tage später steht Laura allein auf dem Friedhof und liest die Inschrift vom Grab ihres Mannes.

Luke Hanson

* 03.09.1969, gest. 07.05.1999

Ich werde dich immer lieben.

Warum musstest du sterben? 

In ewiger Liebe Laura

Einige Jahre später steht auf demselben Grabstein noch etwas anderes.

Laura Andrea Hanson, geb. Peterson

* 28.09.1972, gest. 07.05.2002

Du starbst, weil du ohne die Liebe deines Mannes nicht sein konntest.

Wir werden euch immer vermissen.

Im Andenken eure Freunde

Das Gelände auf dem das Kaufhaus und das Kino gestanden haben wurde niemals wieder betreten. Man hatte aus dem Unglück der Anderen gelernt und wollte denselben Fehler nicht wieder begehen. Die Tragödie dieser Ereignisse wurde als Buch aufgeschrieben. So wird die Geschichte der Laura Andrea Hanson niemals vergessen werden.

--- Ende ---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war schon spät als Chris das Buch zu ende gelesen hatte. Er orbte zurück ins Zimmer. Machte das Licht an und steckte das Buch in Wyatts Rucksack. So schnell wie er es angemacht hatte war es auch wieder aus. Chris legte sich in sein Bett und war kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen. Es war ein ruhiger Schlaf ohne Alpträume und Sorgen. Bis in den Morgen, als man ihn für den neuen Schultag weckte.


End file.
